The characteristics of non-volatile memory devices typically exhibit temperature dependent behavior. For example, in flash or other charge storing memory devices the parameter indicative of the data state stored in a memory cell is a function of the temperature, such as the cell's threshold voltage in an EEPROM device that typically exhibit a more or less linearly decreasing temperature dependence. As more and more data states are being stored within a smaller range of threshold values, the accurate reading of stored data will be improved if the sensing parameters used to distinguish between data states takes account of this temperature variation. Continuing with the flash memory example, to accurate read stored data, the Temperature Coefficient (TCO) of the selected word line bias for read and verify should closely track the cell threshold voltages (Vth) across the temperature range over which the device is likely to used. In multi-level cell operation, the selected word line bias needs to be even more precisely controlled in order to have proper read and verify operation. However, due to process variation, mismatching, packaging stresses, and variations in bandgap or other reference source, the TCO of the selected word line varies, and thus the potential of the selected word line changes. In some circumstances, this variation can lead to greater margins needing to be allotted for separation of cell Vth values during the read and verify operation.